Talk:Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths
Discussion Is someone going to type in all of the information from the video? I think that they provide a lot of background and helps relate the article to the Metroid Universe much better than anything written here. ChozoBoy 21:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) You placed the video in the article, right? I believe that this makes you the perfect candidate to transfer the information from the video to the article. You know, there is a good reason for the removal of the videos. Aside from the fact that we have the ability to write articles ourselves (not relying on Youtube to populate the articles), and the fact that the Youtube videos would crash slower internet connections, any video on any article has the ability to go right off-topic, unless the video was made custom, specifically for the article. Youtube videos are only effective in Wikias when they themselves are the topic of discussion, because it is very difficult to find a video that expresses an idea, and one idea alone. Plus, the collective time for both of the videos was 11:36. Most of the time in the videos was spent either exploring the original Metroid Brinstar (with no text, might I add. That means no new learning for the layman.), or standing around in the SSBM stage (Without using Samus! ;P), when nothing was being demonstrated other than the stage being spun. With all of this, there is also the ability that at any point in time, the videos will be pulled from Youtube by the creator, or for any other reasons. Do you now see why videos are usually frowned upon instead of actual information in articles? If you cannot express an idea present in the videos without visual reference, you're free to upload screenshots of the video or otherwise to help yourself do so. I could even make an animated gif to illustrate the spinning of the stage! The opportunities without Youtube videos are still endless. Do you agree? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:44, 19 September 2008 (UTC) The point of showing various elements on-screen for large amounts of time was to allow the viewer to discern the links between various elements of continuity. They were all shot in a very encyclopedic manner and covered everything thoroughly. Samus is not needed, because it was supposed to be educational, not some fan-video. If your issue is on crashing computers, you could have at least changed them into links. "What if they get deleted?" is a poor excuse, because it could be said for any citation. I don't have that kind of free time to transcribe all of the information that someone else fortunately has already provided for free-use, as well as take and upload dozens of photos for reference that are already available. Do you? If not, I'd appreciate it if you included links to the information you removed from the articles. ChozoBoy 22:07, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :ChozoBoy, you completely ignored what he said about an animated GIF. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:26, 19 September 2008 (UTC) He was trying to make a joke. I had already adressed how silly it would be to upload that many images, anyway. Not to mention that I don't have the free time to do that sort of thing. Please read next time. ChozoBoy 23:52, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I think that it's absolutely fine to leave links to videos, but this article is too short to have multiple videos stacked atop each other. In an article with less than 500 (readable text) characters, it makes us all look like lazies who don't know how, or don't have the drive to actually write an article, so we're just leaving Youtube to do our jobs for us. Just look up: we have populated this talk to an amount that's over 4-5 times that of the information on the article. (Most of it was me, though. On this talk.) Feel free with the links, but 3 sentences, a disambiguation disclaimer, and a picture with a video below is unacceptable as an article. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:28, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and along time ago when I responded to the video-usage discussion above, I was actually serious about the animated gif image, by the way. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Merging See the disscusion here. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:29, 12 April 2009 (UTC)